the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Operation: Fortress
Overview Operation Fortress was a Core operation that took place in 2087, from the 3rd of May to the 2nd of June. Its main objective was to assassinate Wang Jie Yong, the dictator of China which would ease the Galactic Imperium's conquest of the nation in the future. The mission was completed and the result was a success Agents Involved * Crutch * Blaze * Delta 3 (Shrub,Crunch, Rain) * Suit Mission Log The team Delta 3, alongside Agent Crutch infiltrated the mansion of Wang Jie Yong as hired cleaners. They carried out these duties for two weeks and learned the ins and outs of the mansion. This included guard posts and shifts, security cameras, data storage locations and Yong's daily routine. After those two weeks, Agent Blaze and Agent Suit arrived in Beijing, and slowly began to spread rumours of an Aurelian takeover. They did this at various key locations around the city, including bars and clubs frequented by Yong's men. The pair ensure to speak with these men, and are eventually brought on as additional bodyguards. Another two weeks after this infiltration, the assassination proper begun. Agent Rain created a diversion by releasing toxic chemicals at a number of places around the mansion. Agents Blaze and Suit had already convinced the majority of the guards to leave their posts for a round of drinking, meaning all Rain had to avoid were security cameras. Once a chemical warning alarm was activated, all staff were evacuated to various panic rooms. Agents Shrub, Crunch and Crutch split up, going to specific panic rooms and stole key cards from the now drunk guards. Blaze and Suit escaped in the chaos, leaving Rain as the only ‘witness’ of the attack. Once the chemicals were contained, she described seeing Aurelian attackers. Yong was both outraged and terrified and decided to place the mansion in a quarantine for two days, paranoid of another attack. This locked him in with the Core agents. Three days after the chemical leak, all the agents put in their resignation due to having expired passports and banking issues in their home countries. They agreed to work one final night. During said night, Crunch and Rain slipped into Yong’s bedchambers using the lifted key cards and dispatched his personal body guards. Crutch disabled the video feed, gaining access with the last of the cards. Agent Rain carried out the assassination. Afterwards, all Agents destroyed any other evidence, concluded their hours as per normal as left the mansion, followed by the country a few hours later. Aftermath Agent Rain nearly gave away her position due to a personal vendetta against Yong. However, Aurelia was still blamed for the attack, which increased tension within the Chinese public. This tension eventually led to protesting and riots in which 187 people were killed as supporters for both factions clashed. However, public support was shifted towards the Imperium, and when the GI invaded a month later, on the 15th of July, the Chinese government agreed to join their ranks. Category:Events